Silent Hill: Paradise Regained
by JCM800 Vintage
Summary: this fic is loosely based on the first 3 SH games. so please remember this while reading the fic. Tim Rhoads is a serial killer who comes back to Silent Hill after wandering for a long time. he aims to stop all the madness in SH by killing off a number of
1. Default Chapter

General Warning: this contains very graphic material, and foul language. All children below 13 years old, and my parents are not allowed to read this fan fiction.

Disclaimer: **The following text is in script/ screen play format**. This story is purely fictional; any similarity (name, personality, etc…) between the characters in the story and real people is merely pure coincidence. No living organisms were harmed in the making of this fan fiction.

Silent hill fan fic- "Return to silent hill: Paradise regained."

Scene one

"_No one knows why or what I get out of doing it. No one knows how I get by without feeling guilt… they just don't understand…"_

Tim: (sits up from lying down on a bed. He looks at the time, then his surroundings; the room is dark and thrashed as if been raided by someone. Light beams from the exhaust fan, & the cracks on the wood nailed to the windows) morning already?

Opening credits roll while tim gets dressed, rides his bike, & rides off. BGM: Sugar Free- "Cleptomania" 

Tim: (while riding the bike) five down, two more to go…

Credits continue W/ BGM-

Tim: (still on the bike) this time it ends…

Credits continue W/ BGM-

Tim: (still on the bike) I'm coming for you…

Credits continue W/ BGM-

Tim: (still on the bike, he tightens his fist around the handle, & accelerates) Alessa…

Credits continue W/ BGM. Tim hits some kind of creature, his bike crashes, & BGM fades out-

Tim: (comes-to & gets up, staring at his bike) argh! Damn! (He examines himself for injuries) hmph… this is your doing isn't it Alessa? (He laughs while rubbing his forehead) you never change…last stick(he takes a pack of cigs out of his pocket, takes one, smokes it, then he throws the empty pack. He blows out smoke from his mouth, & starts walking. Tim brings out a gun, loads it with a magazine, then he cocks it.) I know you got your little pets to come after me. (A zombie dog comes running towards him, Tim shoots it in the head. The dog dies.) You should really teach them how to play nice… by the way: I've got some friends coming after me; you can do whatever you want with them.

(Tim stops and blows out some smoke) don't worry Alessa… i still have one more to kill, so you can just sit back and relax…(he blows out smoke, looks down, then starts walking) for now…

Tim: (reaches a deserted gas station and sees a car with its doors open) not my style. (He gets in and hot-wire's the car) but it'll have to do…(he shuts the door- next scene)

Scene two

(Right after Tim shuts the door the scene changes to two cops in their cruiser.)

Tony: (from a radio) ok guys, He's headed for silent hill… you ready?

Bill: (to the transceiver of the radio) yeah… I don't know how to get there… we'll just have to follow. (Puts down the receiver & starts the engine)

Bill (looks at Ronnie) what's wrong?

Ronnie: ……….

Bill: oh that's right! Your daughter's in silent hill isn't she?

Ronnie: (looks worried: like back in the retreat when you still liked Psycho- Bitch) yeah…

Bill: I hear ya… well, lets go…

Scene switches to Tony's car-

Geezer: hey Tony?

Tony: what?

Geezer: this Rhoads guy, he's the one who makes a tiny grave for the people he kills right?

Tony: yeah…

Geezer: creepy… I read his file; didn't say much… anything I should know before we leave?

Tony: (swings his arms Italian style) well this guy's a total freak! A real work of art! He doesn't just fix tiny graves for em' he also drains their blood and pours it on to his head!

Geezer: and how do I know you're not making this all up?

Tony: (swings his arms Italian style) he records it on tape and leaves it on the crime scene…

Geezer: tapes?… wait a minute! You mean the tapes back at your office?

Tony: yeah.

Geezer: I thought those tapes were from the Johnson case?

Tony: some of them were… but the really clear and new ones were Tim's work…

Geezer: ughhh…. Sick fuck!

Tony: yeah… why don't we stop by a diner on the way? I'm starved!

Geezer: you go ahead and eat… I don't feel very hungry anymore… (Scene switches to the backside of the car, both cars drive off- next scene)

Scene three

Tim: (gets off the car and enters a gas station, door creaks) been a while since I came here (flashbacks: scenes of him filling his car with gas while he laughs with some friends Camera focuses on Alessa sitting on the passenger seat, looking at them.) Sigh… that was the last day… the last day we ever spent together… I always hated that car, and you always hated the idea of me riding a bike… (Flashback: scenes of Alessa being tied down to a table, about to be sacrificed. Camera focuses on Tim covering his eyes as he shakes his head. Alessa is set ablaze. Tim tries to save her but is knocked down by someone) it told you we could have left, we could have escaped, and then none of this would have happened… damn! Why? (Tim kicks a gas can).

Scene switches to inside the diner in the gas station-

Tim: (Tim walks in the diner, bell rings. Tim searches around for anything useful; he grabs a pack of cigarettes then he looks at the brand. The brand reads: Warlboro for international copyright purposes I can't use Marlboro without the company's consent.) My brand… (He sits down on a couch. He pulls out a lighter and lights himself a cig, smokes it. Tim grabs a nearby ashtray and places it in front of him, taps his cig for the ash to fall, and blows out smoke. Tim reclines and puts his feet on the table). I've gotta find some food…I just hope the intervals still occur…(Tim kills his cig and dozes off).

Tim's dream-

Scene starts off with Tim and a hooker. They go to Tim's apartment; he turns a little camcorder

Hooker: what?… all right but you're paying extra stud!

Tim: hmph….

Then they start "business". The scene forwards the end, Tim gets off the bed, the hooker is still in bed sleeping, Tim opens the fridge and grabs a half filled/ empty bottle of water, he drinks it. After finishing the water he throws the bottle towards the bed. The bottle hits the hooker and wakes her. Tim sees a screwdriver beside him and picks it up; he looks at the hooker intently and approaches her. He picks up the hooker by the arm; the hooker resists and screams but is too weak to resist him, the hooker screams louder and begs for her life but Tim doesn't listen. Tim stabs the hooker in the eye with the screwdriver, he pulls the screwdriver off and the eyeball goes out with it. The hooker screams in agony while squirming on the bed. Her blood flows out of her eye socket and stains the bed. Tim takes the eye out of the screwdriver and plunges it in to the hooker's other eye. The hooker screams louder, holding her eye sockets to try to stop the blood from dripping. Tim takes the eyeball out of the screwdriver; he drops both the eye and screwdriver, and picks up his pants. He puts his hand into one of the pockets and pulls out a pocketknife. Tim leans towards the hooker and stabs her in the chest with the knife. The hooker's voice softens as she breaths her last breath. Tim lays the hooker down on the bed and grabs a bucket, he picks up the hooker, and he drains the hooker of her blood. Tim drops the hooker on the floor and strips the bed of its sheets he then squeezes the blood off the sheets. Tim goes right in front of the camcorders sight (view switches to the view from the camcorder)

Tim: 200?… heh… It was worth it (Tim smirks)…

Then he drinks some of the blood then pours the rest of the blood on his head. Tim sits down on the bed and starts chanting something. Tim grabs some talismans from his coat and surrounds the corpse with it, and then he breaks a chair and carves the name of the hooker and some other stuff on it. Tim places the piece of wood in above the hooker's head, and starts chanting something. The camcorder picks up static and the view blurs (like in the ring). The view comes back and Tim comes out of the side wearing his pants and a towel on his head (he just came from a shower), he puts on his shirt and coat then he approaches the carcass and drops a roll of money on the body. Then he approaches the camcorder, turns it off, and leaves the tape on top of the dead hooker's body.

Static (like in the ring)-

Tim wakes up and shakes his head-

Tim: damn (he looks around him and lights another cig)… I'd hate to spoil your fun sweetie but you can quit your little games now. (Tim gets up and looks around the diner again, takes the money in the cash register) this should come in handy when the interval comes. (He then opens a cabinet under the bar and picks up a revolver, Tim checks for bullets and sees it loaded) good. (He checks for extra bullets but doesn't find any) damn! No extra ammo? Oh well… (Tim heads out of the diner.)

The hooker's wooden tablet reads: _Michelle… such a beautiful name for such a sinful and dirty woman, I relieve you of your pain and suffering. Now your weary soul can rest in peace…_

Scene four:

Tim: (scene switches to outside the diner, Tim finishes smoking his cig, then ditches It. It falls into a hole on the ground and Tim walks away from the gas station while lighting another cig) five…four…three…two…one…

The gas station explodes and Tim is engulfed in the flames, approx 20 seconds after Tim is engulfed in the flames the flame reverses as a large surge of energy explodes from where Tim was standing (think matrix revolutions when neo and the agent collide) and time reverses you see people starting to flashing in out of nowhere (think 13th ghost when ghosts appear) then Tim starts walking away from the gas station.

Tim: (blows smoke out of his mouth) just in time…(to himself) a few seconds late and I could have been stuck in Silent hill's alternate…

Mick: Holy shit! That you Tim? (he runs towards Tim and looks at Tim's face). Shit it is you!

Tim: Mick… long time no see…

Mick: hey! You too man! So what brings you back here? Joe told me you moved to another state for good.

Tim: just visiting… say… my old bike, you still got it in your shop?

Mick: yeah man! Good as new! And don't worry, no one's ever rode it since the day you left… so you don't have to worry about someone else getting on your baby!

Tim: heh, heh… great! So I'll just head over there & pick it up… you still leave your keys under the broken vending machine?

Mick: yeah.

Tim: great, thanks man! (He ditches his cig)

Mick: hey! No prob! Just remember to lock the garage door when you leave all right?

Tim: all right, see ya! (Tim walks away waving his hand from behind)

Scene switches to the cops-

Tony: shit! We've been passing this damn oak for hours now! If I don't see a change of scenery within the next few seconds I'm gonna fu—(something in the hood pops and smoke starts coming out of the hood)cking; what the hell was that?

Geezer: (wakes up) wha? What the hell's going on? Holy shit! Tony stop the car!

Tony: whaddya think I'm trying to do? (The car slowly decelerates and finally stops)

Tony: phewh, Geezer go out and check the engine… I'll pop the hood…

Geezer: fine…(scene switches to outside of the car and geezer pulls the hood up. Thick white smoke comes out as geezer opens the hood) nothin' serious… just an overheated carburetor. You might wanna get outta the car… it'll take quite some time before this cools off.

Tony: damn…(Bill's car stops beside Tony's)

Bill: what the hell happened here?

Tony: the piece o' shit finally gave in… we hafta wait till the damn thing cools off…

Geezer:  while bill asks the question  (grabs a large empty soda bottle from the trunk) I'm getting some water to cool the engine off…

Bill: well no sense in goin' off without you guys… we'll just get lost… (Bill stops the car). You comin' down?

Ronnie: nah…

Bill: suit your self…(Bill grabs a pack of cards from under the driver's seat and pulls his head out of the car.) you guys wanna play poker?

Scene switches to Tim in Mick's garage-

Tim: not bad… not bad at all, it's still in one piece (Tim starts the bike) still sounds as good as ever (Tim switches the lights on and off) still working. Whis ought to come in handy (Tim grabs a gas can and secures it on the back seat)...time to go (Tim throws a wrench at a large red button near the garage door, tim misses, he picks another wrench up and throws it at the res button, it hits the button and the garage door opens) hmph…(Tim kicks the kick stand back and rides off). (To Alessa) you always hated the idea of me riding a bike, guess' that's why I've always loved riding em'… heh… (A single drop of rain falls on Tim's face) …not even your tears can make me turn back now… too much has been done, you had your chance to run away with me that night… but you just didn't want to listen…like I said earlier, don't worry I still have one more before you. (Scene switches to the rear prospective of the bike, the scene continues with Tim riding off)

Scene five:

Scene starts with Tony and Bill playing poker-

Geezer comes back from the lake.

Tony: finally…

Geezer: don't get your hopes up, even if the water does cool the engine off we still have to let it rest so's not to cause any unwanted damage…

Tony: well at least we don't have to wait that long anymore.

Geezer: (pours the water over the engine, and pours some into it.) yeah… (exhales loudly, then lights a cigarette)…

Bill: I didn't know you smoked….

Geezer: it's 'cause I just started…. With all this bullshit happenin', I had to get me an outlet to reduce the tension…

Bill: well, to each his own (bill grabs a canteen from his rear pocket, opens it, and drinks) ahhh….

Geezer: hey… is it just me or is someone missing?

Tony: Ronnie went to take a piss…

scene changes to Ronnie-

Ronnie: back view (zips up his fly, turns, and starts walking. View changes. He lights a cigarette, and smokes it) sigh… of all my luck… (Blows out smoke) I thought I'd only have to come to this wretched place when Janice is done with her internship…I just hope Tim doesn't choose her as the next one…

Ronnie approaches the others-

Bill: you 'musta been holding that since the diner.

Ronnie: nah… just drank a lot during the ride… (gets into the car) this piece o' junk workin' yet?

Geezer: yeah…

Tony: so what're we waiting for? Get yer' asses in yer' cars and get a move on!

the cops get into their respective cruisers and drive off. Scene switches to Tim-

Tim's riding the bike. He gets a gas can behind him, throws it, shoots it, then it explodes. The interval occurs-

Tim's still riding the bike, but the surroundings have changed. It's back to the way it originally was when he came to SH.-

Tim arrives at a church. He gets off his bike, and enters it-

Tim: loudness-So Lonely plays in the background (walks into the church, he gets a flashback of Alessa being beaten. Tim continues to walk, he enters a door behind the altar, and then Tim gets another flashback. Alessa is being stripped of her clothing, and being raped. Tim continues to walk, he opens a trapdoor and uncovers a stairwell, and Tim walks down the stairs. Tim gets another flashback of Alessa being tied down into a cross, and smothered in petrol. Tim reaches a door with only a handle and no lock, as he opens the door he gets another flashback of Alessa being set on fire, Alessa is squirming and screaming in agony. Close up on alessa's face. Alessa cry's as her skin burns. Zoom out. As the camera zooms out alessa's voice fades.) Aaaaggggghhhhhh! (Tim hits the door hard. Tim puts his head down. Close up on Tim's face. Tim sheds a couple of tears.) It was supposed to be me! They were supposed to sacrifice me instead of you! ... (Tim drops on his knees and covers his face with his hands) but your mother… Dahlia wanted to teach me a lesson… she found out about my plan to escape, and take you with me….she also found out about… (Tim gets on all fours, and sheds more tears)… about our son…she said something about me ruining her plans, and that I'd be the next sacrifice…but she changed her mind… (Switch view to the floor. Tim's tears drip on the flood) she sacrificed you instead….

Long silence (guitar solo + bridge) while the view of Tim changes from one prospective to another.-

Tim: (gets up, further walks into the room. Tim arrives arrives at the cross where Alessa was burned) I'm so sorry (he grabs a vial from under the cross. He stands straight. Close up on the right side of Tim's face, the door is seen.) (Tim closes his eyes, a figure that looks like Alessa, dressed in nothing but a white robe.)

Alessa: (in a feint voice) it's not your fault…

Tim: (Alessa disappears as he looks back) (open's his eyes, and immediately looks back.) huh? … Thanks…

Tim walks out of the room, and the song fades as he walks out-


	2. opening credits for the other episodes

Episode II

Wow! You must like the fic good enough to continue to the second chapter! Well thanks for bearing my horrible screen-play formatted story. I wrote SHPR in screen-play format because I suck with the rules of novel writing, and I feel that I can make things easier to imagine if I write it like a screen-play. Thanks again! Btw from here on the opening theme will be "silence is broken".

Disclaimer: look at the previous chapter. I do not own Silent Hill, the Konami Corporation does. I also do not own any of the songs.

This is where the opening credits show up, and the song "Silence Is Broken" by Damn Yankees plays.-

While the opening song plays, and the opening credits show up:

Time- 0:03

Title shows- Silent Hill: Paradise Regained. (Text bleeds off the screen)

Time- 0:14

The characters fade in and out (approximately 3 seconds per character, Tim appears last- and stays on for approximately 6 seconds)

Time- 0:30

Credits show as scenes from the previous episode are shown.

Time-1:10 (chorus)

The characters appear simultaneously (the picture of the character shows up and stays still, while a scene involving that character is being shown beside it. Left or right, it doesn't matter). This ends with a close-up of Alessa's left cheek (including part of the mouth, nose, and eye… you know…) as she sheds a single tear.

Time- 1:38

Credits continue to show as scenes from the previous episode are shown.

Time- 2:07 (chorus)

The remaining characters which were not shown earlier are shown now (they do the same thing) this ends with a close-up of Tim's right cheek (just like Alessa's) as he sheds a single tear.

Time- 2:30

Credits continue to show as scenes from the previous episode are shown

Time- 4:00

Shows the part when Alessa's image shows up while Tim is crying. This also includes the part when Tim walks out of the room.

Time- 4:12 to 5:02

Shows Tim walking (until the song ends). As he walks the scenery behind him slowly changes from the "alternate" Silent Hill and the real one. (The alternate silent hill is the one where everything is dark, and even freakier than the original one)


End file.
